Forces Of Fate
by LouisaJane007
Summary: After saving Princess Leia on board the 1st Death Star, Luke and his friends witness Obi-Wan Kenobi's death and get caught up in a shootout in the hanger bay. During the massacre Luke gets captured and taken prisoner. In the hands of the Empire what will happen when Darth Vader learns Luke's name and what will become of Luke when he learns the truth of his parentage?
1. Chapter 1 - Predicament

**Disclaimer** \- I do not own anything of Star Wars.

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Predicament **

Luke, Han, Leia and Chewbacca rushed across the Death Star hanger bay towards the Falcon's ramp. Luke was relieved when he saw Artoo and Threepio approaching from another direction. At least both them and the plans were safe.

Just as he was halfway towards the ramp he froze. "Ben?"

Taking a few steps to the right he saw on the far side of the hanger bay, Obi-Wan standing in the opening; his blue lightsaber trapped in a blade lock with a red blade of a black robed adversary. Who was that? Luke wondered for a second. What if it was the Emperor, but then he instantly denied that idea. Every year on Empire Day, which was also Luke's birthday, Emperor Palpatine would make a live holonet broadcast to the whole galaxy. Though he always wore black robes whenever Luke saw him in the hologram, he knew he was shorter and never wore a black mask and helmet.

So, who was this black figure in a mask and cape locked in combat with Kenobi? Luke then had a sudden epiphany, recalling Ben's words back in his hovel on Tatooine.

_"A young Jedi named Darth Vader who was a pupil of mine before he turned to evil, helped the Empire hunt down and destroy the Jedi Knights. He betrayed and murdered your father."_

It all made sense, the red lightsaber must be an indication of a Jedi turned to evil.

_"Vader was seduced by the dark side of the force."_

It had to be Darth Vader.

He had to help him, but the Stormtroopers who had been guarding the Falcon's ramp were now surrounding the hanger bay opening where Kenobi stood. Was there a chance that they could best the troopers and still have enough time to help Kenobi?

But at that instant Kenobi turned his head and met Luke's fearful expression. Then his wise gaze returned to Vader and Luke wasn't sure if his eyes were suddenly playing tricks on him or something, but he thought he could see the glint of a smile on the old man's face.

Luke waited for Kenobi to swing his saber into battle with Vader. But he didn't. Instead he lifted the blade up slowly and closed his eyes taking up the stance of a man surrendering. Luke was shocked, what was Ben doing? Before he could even blink, Vader swung his red saber and struck the Jedi Master with an ear-splitting crash. Obi-Wan Kenobi's brown robes fell to the ground along with his saber hilt, but the old man had completely vanished.

"NO!" Luke screamed. The troopers whirled on them and let fire a shower of blaster shots which Han immediately returned. For a few seconds Luke was still frozen in horrified shock at his master's death before he joined in the fire fight with the white armoured beasts who showed them no mercy.

He watched Vader who was ignoring the firefight and inspecting the fallen Jedi's robes, as he stamped at them with the toe of his boot the sight disgusted Luke. As he watched this he fired more shots wanting to shoot the murderer who had destroyed everything he had known and loved.

"Come on!" Han yelled.

"Luke, come one! Come on!" Leia cried as they backed onto to the ramp, but Luke stayed where he was still firing blasts at the troopers. "Luke! It's too late!" Leia screamed over the deafening shots.

He glanced back at her for a second then back to the troopers. How could it be too late? Surely, they could even the odds. There weren't that many troopers.

"Blast the door, kid!" Han shouted.

Despite the fact that Luke would have wanted to face the masked murderer, he also didn't want him to take his friends from him as well. Taking quick aim, he blasted the controls, which triggered the massive blast doors to seal just as Vader had finally turned towards them. But now he was completely blocked off from the hanger and the rebels. Han shoved Leia up the ramp and together they ran into the ship while Luke managed to down another trooper.

_"__Run Luke, Run!"_

The farm boy suddenly froze. _What was that?_ He knew that voice. It was Ben's voice. _But how?_ Vader had just cut him down, how could he have heard his voice? What was even stranger was that the voice seemed to come from within Luke's own head. Still, he glanced round trying to find where the voice was.

If Luke had been paying more attention to his surroundings, he would have seen a blood red saber stabbing through the hanger bay blast doors, and a second squad of troopers who entered the hanger behind Luke a few yards away. One of them was priming a small detonator.

Just as the Falcon's engines fired up and lifted a few feet off the ground, the trooper threw the detonator which landed about five feet from Luke's boots.

"Luke! Watch out! There's' a...!" But before Leia could finish, the detonator exploded, and Luke was catapulted off his feet and across the hanger. At the same time, Leia screamed and was knocked off her feet backwards into the ship. The force of the explosion had caused the _Millennium Falcon_ to shoot in the opposite direction out of the hanger bay and into space.

Luke flew fast across the open shaft in the floor losing his blaster. If he'd struck the approaching wall at the speed he was going, he would have been killed. Just as he was losing flight, he collided with an unsuspecting Stormtrooper who stood in his way, while a section of the blast door crashed to the ground. Vader walked through the hole he had cut with his saber, as Luke and the trooper struck the wall, the trooper taking more of the strike than Luke. For a few seconds the trooper was trapped between Luke and the wall. Stunned, hurt all over, and with almost all the air knocked out of his body, Luke fell and both bodies collapsed to the cold durasteel floor.

Vader approached them with more troopers flanking him through the hole and stared down at the blond boy who lay on the ground.

Luke's eyes flickered and through his blurred vision and he thought he could make out a tall dark shape standing close by, and a rhythmic breathing sound filling his ears along with the ringing caused from the explosion. But exhausted and beaten, he fell into unconsciousness.

Two troopers approached the fallen forms of Luke and the other trooper and knelt down checking their pulses.

"TK-547 is dead," The first trooper stated, and another helped him drag the body away.

"The boy is alive," declared the second trooper who was beside Luke.

"Blast him!" Someone ordered.

The trooper rose to his feet and just as he raised his weapon to fire, Vader's hand suddenly shot up. "STOP!" The order was so abrupt and so loud that trooper instantly lowered his weapon.

The dark lord approached the unconscious boy and the trooper backed away to join his comrades. For a few seconds Vader just stared down at him before kneeling down and pulling something from Luke's belt. He stood back up and stared at the object in his hand. The troopers could not see what Vader had retrieved as his back was to them but waited obediently where they stood.

Vader stared back down at the boy for about half a minute before turning back to the troopers. His gloved hand disappeared under his cape so they couldn't see what he was holding.

"Cuff him and take him to my office. When he awakes, I will interrogate him myself."

The troopers obeyed and were soon dragging Luke away with his wrists cuffed together in binders. It was no effort for them as Luke so much smaller and slender than any of them.

Vader watched them leave with the boy and when he was alone once again, he lifted his gloved hand from within his cape to stare at the familiar object he held in his hand. It was the boy's lightsaber. The lightsaber of _Anakin Skywalker_.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

Well here is yet another inspiration which came so suddenly, and I wrote down all in one day. Hope you guys liked it and found it interesting. This may be a one-shot but please review and let me know if you think it is worthy of becoming a story and having more chapters added.

And a BIG Thank you to **Carrie2sky **for beta reading this for me.

Kind regards and "May The Force Be With You"

_**LouisaJane007**_


	2. Chapter 2 - Contemplations

**Chapter 2 - Contemplations**

The doors to the meeting room opened and Vader strode in. Tarkin was standing beside the huge rounded table next to his seat at the head. The dark lord was annoyed that the man had ordered him to deliver his report of the incident right now. He would have preferred to deal with the captured boy, but the sooner he gave the report of the situation the sooner he could leave.

"What happened Vader?" The Grand Moff demanded, holding his hands behind his back.

Vader remained where he stood in front of the closed door. "It seems that the ship which was brought on board wasn't empty. A small band of rebels had hidden themselves, they then disguised as troopers, and managed to save the princess from the detention level, escaping on the ship."

Tarkin's lips thinned. "What about the tractor beam?! Wasn't it supposed to remain operative at all times so as to prevent any prisoners escaping this station?"

"It was deactivated. I have no doubt it was Obi-Wan's doing."

"And what of Kenobi? Did he escape with them?"

Vader's helmeted head rose up. "No, Obi-Wan Kenobi is dead. I destroyed him."

Tarkin nodded once in recognition, but for a few seconds the two men exchanged no words, Vader's respirator was the only sound that could be heard in the room.

Finally, Tarkin asked, "So how did the other rebels' escape our men?"

"The troopers caught them in shoot out down in the hanger bay. One of them managed to seal the doors before I could enter, so I ordered for reinforcements to cut them off on the opposite end of the hanger. They attacked the ship with detonators. However, the ship had lifted off the ground and was blown out of the bay from the first blast with the rebels on board."

With a scowl Tarkin stared down at the polished table. He clenched his fist so tight that the knuckles whitened as though they would break the skin. "It would appear that Kenobi's death was all that was accomplished."

"I disagree."

Tarkin's head snapped up. "Why do you say so, Vader?"

Vader took a few steps further into the room and hooked his gloved hands into his belt. "Because I ordered to have a hidden tracker placed on board the rebel ship. Wherever they go, we shall know where."

A cold wicked smile crossed the Grand Moff's face. "Normally I would protest against just letting them go for this reason. I would have preferred apprehending the droid which had been carrying the plans."

"Even if we did manage to contain the droid in question, I believe by now the rebels might have already duplicated the plans and sent the original to the base, and the ones inside the droid would be nothing but pointless decoys."

Tarkin nodded once and turned to face the wall off to the side. "You might be right Vader; our enemies may be smarter than we thought. However, if this tracker plan of yours leads us to the hidden rebel base, we can finally achieve everything in one day, extinguish our enemies, and all that remains of them into nothing but ashes and memories."

Vader allowed two breaths to pass before he said, "That is not all."

The grey-haired man turned back to face the black mask in question. "During the explosion in the hanger bay, one of the rebels was blasted away from the ship and has been taken into custody."

The governor's cold blue eyes narrowed slightly, and then reflected strong interest. "And what of this rebel, Vader? Who are they?"

For a brief second, Vader considered revealing the third lightsaber which was hidden under his cape on his belt next to Kenobi's and his own. However, he decided to keep that information classified for now. He was wasting precious time in which he could be questioning the rebel. Showing Tarkin the saber would most likely make him demand more information of the Dark Lord, especially if he recognized the saber himself. Wilhuff Tarkin had known the Jedi during the old Republic, but that was not a subject he wished to bring up right now, not when there were more important matters to deal with.

"He's just a boy. I do not yet know his identity as he was knocked out by the explosion. Once he has awoken, I shall question him myself and find out all he knows."

Tarkin nodded again. "Well then, even if your tracking plan fails, we may yet gain the information we seek anyway. Hopefully this boy won't be as resistant as the foolish princess was."

Inwardly, Vader did not completely agree with him. The princess's resistance to the mind probe droid had been most unexpected for a girl of her petite physique. Vader would not have assumed such strength from one so small and vulnerable. The probes usually always succeeded in their functions and caused even the strongest of men to break and surrender the information they hid. All for the sake of the victims escaping the excruciating pain and agonizing torment which the droid bought upon them.

"Use any means necessary to extract information from the boy. If it turns out he is just as resistant as the princess, report back to me immediately, and we shall decide what is to be done with him."

The Dark Lord made no response to Tarkin. Instead, he just turned, left the meeting room and headed off down the corridor.

When he made it to a turbo lift, he reached under his cape and gripped his gloved cybernetic hand over the hilt of the lightsaber which felt so familiar. He entered the lift as the doors opened and immediately ascended to the floor where his office was. His mind was racing with questions about this boy. There was something about him which he did not understand. Something which seemed abnormal. Whatever it was he was going to find out.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

Hi there, thank you to those of you who responded to the previous chapter. Since you wanted more, I decided to post the second one sooner than I planned. I know it's short, but I had already written it and I wanted to give you something more to read. The next chapter is where I think things will start to get interesting. So, keep your eyes out for it. And please leave me your reviews if you can.

Kind Regards and "May The Force Be With You"

**_LouisaJane007_**


	3. Chapter 3 - Interrogation

**Chapter 3 - Interrogation**

Vader arrived outside his office where he could feel the presence of the boy within. Two Stormtroopers were standing guard at the closed door, ensuring the boy didn't escape. He waved them off and both the troopers immediately departed. The dark lord opened the door with a command from the force and went straight in.

When he entered the dimly lit room, he instantly saw that the boy was cuffed to a chair which was in the middle of the room. But he was still unconscious. He walked closer to the boy and looked down, studying him. Judging by his light and simple attire Vader presumed that he was probably from a desert planet. Just the word desert hit him with a swarm of memories he didn't acknowledge as they were of no importance right now.

He stared harder at the boy and though he was either late teens or early twenties he had one of those faces where you could not tell, and he was quite thin as well which added to his unknown age. Especially now while he was sleeping, like with all people it made them look younger. And in this young one's case, extremely vulnerable.

Nonetheless of how old the boy was, Vader was still asking himself the same question he had been wondering since he'd first seen the boy down in the hanger bay. Who was he? And why had he been carrying the lightsaber of Anakin Skywalker? Vader had been sure that that particular weapon had been either destroyed or lost on Mustafar when he had been defeated by Kenobi in their battle.

He pulled the lightsaber out from within his cloak and stared at it. A conclusion was beginning to dawn in the Sith Lord's mind. Kenobi must have stolen the saber and then handed it over to this boy. It was the only theory which made sense.

The old fool of a Jedi had the nerve to hand over this lightsaber to a mere boy who looked nothing like a warrior or even a fellow Jedi. But as Vader thought about this, he concealed the weapon back under his cloak and looked at the boy again and a new theory entered the Sith Lord's mind. He used the force and was suddenly taken aback when he saw something. A small yet strong flicker of the force resided within the boy. The boy was force sensitive? Why hadn't he seen it before? It was likely because he had not expected such a thing.

It all made sense now as he pieced the conclusion together. Kenobi had handed this boy the lightsaber and had probably trained him in the ways of the Jedi. He knew he could not defeat Vader alone, so he had taken on this boy as a new padawan to stand by his side to fight him.

The said-boy beginning to wake up and Vader took two steps back from the chair. Now was the time to find out how much he knew and truthful the boy would be.

The boy opened his eyes and groaned softly. The familiar crystal blue of them made Vader twitch slightly but pushed it away sharply. The boy froze instantly when he looked up slowly and met Vader's masked gaze. His eyes widened and with a shocked cry he tried to stand but the cuffs binding his wrists to the chair stopped him. He struggled and fought at the restraints but had no success.

"They will not break," Vader simply said not taking his eyes off the boy.

Luke moaned and fell back against the chair. He was still aching all over from the explosion.

"What is your name?" The dark lord asked. Luke turned his head away with a scowl. "Answer me!" his voice was so much louder this time and so abrupt that Luke jumped, but nonetheless kept his cool.

"You must be crazy to think I'm gonna tell you anything you heartless bucket h-…" His insult was silenced as he felt a strong pressure snake round his neck and block his windpipe. He couldn't breathe.

Eyes widening in fear he saw that Vader's fist was raised in front of him. Choking for air, Luke's hands fought desperately against the binders more fiercely as Vader strangled him. For a few terrifying seconds Luke thought he had taken his last breath when the force which had closed round his throat vanished as instantly as it had appeared. He fell back in the chair coughing and gasping as Vader folded his arms across his chest.

"If you refuse to answer me again, the hold will be longer next time."

Finally, Luke stopped coughing, but was still gasping for air.

"Tell me your name." His deep voice carried clear warning and Luke decided to heed his request only a little. He didn't want to be choked again and fall victim to his father's murderer without a fair fight.

"Luke."

"It appears you were partially responsible for the Princess's escape along with the droids we have been searching for. Isn't that right, Luke?"

Luke felt relieved that they had got away safely with Han. Though he was disappointed at his unfortunate fate, at least both Leia and the plans in Artoo were safe from the Empire now. He couldn't help but give a little smile.

This however didn't slip Vader's notice. "They may have got away, Luke. But you are still here and you're going to answer all my questions." Though Vader's deadly voice made him shudder he wiped away his smug grin. He forced the fear for his own life to leave his mind and put on the most confident face he could.

"Do your worse then, Vader. You may kill me if you want. But the Rebellion will triumph over you in the end, and your wretched Empire will fall."

Vader unfolded his arms and took a step closer holding his hands behind his back. "Such courage is wasteful, young one. However, the force is strong with you. Unlike any I have ever seen. Yet at your age you would be better trained. You bear the sign of a Padawan who has barely began to learn. Kenobi's teaching must have weakened along with his body." Luke clenched his fist at the mention of Ben being weak. But was also confused as Vader's use of words. What was a "Padawan"?

"Untrained or not, your force presence exceeds the power of a random newfound youngling. The only explanation is that you are the descendant of a powerful Jedi Master." Luke felt himself starting to tremble slightly and tried to force his fear to back off.

"What is your surname Luke?"

Luke lowered his eyes to the durasteel floor. "I don't have one," he answered blankly. The last thing he needed now was for Vader to learn he was the son of the Jedi he betrayed and murdered.

The sudden blow to the side of his face almost caused him and the chair to fall to the floor. His head pounded, stars flashed in his eyes and the ringing in his ears blared like an alarm.

"Do not lie to me boy! Deceptions in words will not fool me." He reached forward and clasped the boy's chin and turned him back to face his dark lenses. "Tell me your surname Luke!"

Unable to turn his face away from the black mask's intense gaze, Luke's head ached more now more than ever. "I never knew my parents!" He cried. "I've been an orphan all my life." He closed his eyes and hoped Vader would buy it. It wasn't the full truth but neither a lie.

The black gloved hand released his chin and his head lolled. "You may be becoming more truthful Luke. However, I can sense that you're still keeping something from me. And I will find out what it is whether you tell me or not."

He reached forward again the boy's eyes widened and was lifted in his chair with the force of the invisible grip which was snaked round his neck again holding him up like a noose. This time though, he was only being held up and not choked, so he was still able to breathe. "This is your final warning Luke. If you do not tell me what I want to know, then I will be the one to witness the final moments of your wasted life." Luke closed his eyes and decided to welcome death and end his misery. "Farewell, child."

The grip tightened and once again he was now unable to breathe. The pain in his neck and the lack of air was worse than anything Luke had ever felt in his life. It was too much, too strong for him, too much bear or resist. In that moment he had decided that he didn't want to die, at least not like this. Not as a helpless victim at the mercy of his murderer. "P...P...Please," he pleaded. "St…Stop."

Vader eased his hold on Luke so that he still held him with the force but the boy was able to breathe again.

With the last of what strength he was mustering, he lifted his head ignoring the soreness in his neck and glared at Vader. If even this coming declaration meant certain death, he would go down looking his enemy in the eye. Clearing his throat as best he could through the pain, he managed to rasp through his sore throat. "I am Luke Skywalker…son of Anakin Skywalker. The Jedi Knight you…betrayed and…murdered."

* * *

**Author's notes**

Hello my readers. I'm sorry for the long wait I gave you with this story. It's just that in the past few months I've had a lot to deal with, including a sad sudden death of one of the young members of my family. Apart from recovering from that upsetting tragedy, I've had three holidays in which I was very busy.

The last was a visit to the London Comic Con Film convention in July where I met a load of Star Wars Actors including:  
Hayden Christensen **(Anakin Skywalker)**  
Ian McDiarmid **(Emperor Palpatine)**  
Billy Dee Williams **(Lando Calrissian)**  
Corey Dee Williams **(Klaatu)**  
Julian Glover **(General Veers)**  
Guy Henry **(Governor Tarkin)**  
Alan Harris **(Bossk)**  
Michael Carter **(Bib Fortuna)**  
Hugh Quarshie **(Captain Panaka)**  
Erin Kellyman **(Enfys Nest)**  
Paul Blake **(Greedo)**

Please continue to leave me your reviews as they help encourage me to continue and then I know you're enjoying the story.  
Kind Regards to you all.

_**LouisaJane007 **_


	4. Chapter 4 - Discovery

**Chapter 4 – Discovery**

Luke waited for the hand to clench and for the blackness of oblivion. But suddenly, very unexpectedly, the grip round Luke's neck vanished altogether. The restraints round his wrists dug in painfully as he fell forward in the chair. He cried out in pain, and then gasped frantically for all the free air around him as he remained slumped forward. His wrists aching from the weight of his body.

Then it dawned on him. _I'm not dead_. He was sure that Vader would have crushed his neck the moment he realized that he "Luke" was the son of Anakin Skywalker. But why had the dark lord released him? He did his best to sit up despite his aching neck. When he caught sight of Vader he was standing further away from where he had been standing before, he had his hand against the wall as though afraid he was going to fall and his respirator seemed to be out of sync to its usual rhythm. What was going on?

_"I am Luke Skywalker…son of Anakin Skywalker. The Jedi knight you…betrayed and…murdered."_

Vader felt as though his mind had been plugged into a power socket. His thoughts went into turmoil, running in dizzying circles and turning his ordered world upside down. Voices echoed in his memories.

_"Something wonderful has happened. Ani, I'm pregnant."_

_"That's…That's wonderful."_

_"You die in childbirth."_

_"I'm not going to die in childbirth Ani, I promise you."_

_"I came to see if you and the baby are safe."_

_"Come away with me, help me raise our child. Leave everything behind while we still can."_

_"Where is Padme? Is she safe? Is she alright?"_

_"It seems in your anger, you killed her."_

_"I am Luke Skywalker…son of Anakin Skywalker" "… son of Anakin Skywalker…" "Son of Anakin!" "Son!" "Son!" "Son!"_

His whole world came crashing down. His clenched fist fell to his side, releasing the boy and staggered backwards bracing himself with a gloved hand against the wall. There had been no trace of deception in the boy's declaration. The words he had spoken were nothing but truth. He raised his masked face and looked harder at the boy, and there was that flicker of recognition again. The blonde hair, blue eyes, tanned skin and the unmistakable familiarity in the boy's face.

This could not be! She had died. She'd died with the baby. Palpatine told him so. He had choked her to death! He reached into his robe and brought out the lightsaber, staring at it. There was no mistake. This was the same saber. He placed the cylindrical hilt on a sideboard, lowered his head and closed his eyes. He felt the boy's strong force signature. There was no doubt a signature that strong could only match one other. The boy's father, Anakin Skywalker. Vader leaned harder against the wall as the answer flashed behind his closed eyes as clear as crystal.

_I have a son._

Luke himself was still staring at Vader who looked as though he was in pain. Leaning against the wall with his head bent forward. But he felt no sympathy, just confusion to what was going on. Why had he released him? Why had his identity declaration caused this peculiar reaction from the murderous Sith Lord? Did Vader regret killing his father? That was highly unlikely. He had seen him strike Ben down without any hint of regret. He had been all set to strangle him to death before. He moved to straighten up in the chair, but he winced as the movement caused his wrists to sting against the binders.

Vader's helmeted head shot up and the dark lenses made contact with his eyes. Luke froze, now that his enemy had snapped out of whatever trance he had been in. Was he going to kill him now? His fear resurfaced as Vader straightened up and came towards him. He then raised his hand and Luke braced himself. But to his surprise the binders opened and he fell out of the chair to the floor.

But before he could speak or even try to sit up a pair of large gloved hands took hold of him by the waist, lifting him off the floor. Panic began to spread through Luke, but Vader's touch was not rough. In fact, he was carefully helping Luke to sit back down in the chair, but made no move to restrain him in any way.

Once Vader released him, Luke instantly began rubbing his sore wrists and neck as Vader stepped back and seemed to be studying him closely. The dark stare Vader was giving him was starting to make Luke feel more agitated then he already was. His throat was feeling a bit better so he risked a question.

"Why've you…released me? Aren't you going to…kill me?"

The gloved hands clenched into tight fists so that the leather squeaked. "No! You will not die Luke. I will not allow it." His answer was so abrupt and sharp that Luke jumped in his seat. This was getting more bizarre by the second.

"But why!" he demanded. "You were all set to kill me a minute ago!"

For a while Vader took several deep breaths then made eye contact with Luke.

He seemed about to say something, but all of the sudden a massive explosion came from outside the viewport and the sound of laser blasts. Luke instantly stood up and Vader strode over to the viewport. Luke followed but stopped a few feet from Vader not wanting to be anywhere near him. The next second something shot past making Luke's heart leap. It was the Millennium Falcon and it was letting loose a barrage of laser fire.

Luke could not believe it. Han and the Princess were attacking the station alone. What the kriff were they thinking? Leia and the droids needed to get to the rebel base and deliver the plans. Yet here they were attacking this gargantuan station _themselves_. For what purpose? The ship was but an insect size compared to the size of this death machine. Or were they attempting to rescue him? Yes, that had to be what they were doing. He barely knew Han, but he was sure he wasn't stupid enough to think he could destroy this place alone. So they must have come back for him.

The same idea seemed to come to Vader. He turned back to Luke and strode over to him. Luke staggered back until his ankles touched the chair and he fell back into it just as Vader reached him.

"You will stay here Luke, while I deal with this. When I return we will continue talking." He whirled round making his cloak brush his ankles, then he strode across the room and through the door. Luke stood up but before he'd taken a step the door closed.

He hurried over, but there was no switch or control panel on the wall to open the door. He banged on the door with his fists, but winced as the violent action aggravated his sore restraint marks which had turned pink. He wanted to yell after Vader, but he had to be out of earshot by now, he was all alone. Another explosion erupted from outside and Luke flinched even if his friends caused a good enough distraction, he was still trapped.

* * *

**Author's Notes  
**Hello there everyone! I know there has been a big gap between updates but as I am sure you can understand we've just had a busy season. In my case Christmas, my birthday and a Pantomime Performance. So I was not able to concentrate enough to focus on fanfiction. But now I'm slowly getting back into it. Those of you who read my other stories I have every intension to continue them but some may take a while so I hope you can be patient until the new chapters get posted.

I hope you also enjoyed Star Wars: The Rise Of Skywalker. I loved it so much especially the performance of Adam Driver and Daisy Ridley. And all the cameos the film included.  
Anyway, wishing you all the best and that you like this new Chapter. Please keep sending me your reviews.

May The Force Be With You  
Louisa XXX**  
**


	5. Chapter 5 - Escape

**Chapter 5 – Escape**

"I have to get out of here. And I will." He said the words firmly as though just speaking them would make it actually happen. He went through his options. The only way out he could see was the door Vader had just left through and the viewport. The only problems were that he could see no controls to open the door and breaking the viewport was just as stupid as jumping straight into a Rancor nest. He may escape through the viewport but even if he did succeed doing it, he had no chances of survival. The moment the glass broke he would be sucked out into space and die of oxygen starvation before he could even hope for help.

It seemed the only option he had was to somehow break through the office door, find a docking bay and if possible, a ship. He was sure he could fly a TIE Fighter. He was a pilot and a cockpit's controls had to be fairly similar and he was a fast learner.

With his mind made up he began searching the room for a means of getting the door open. Then his eyes fell upon his father's lightsaber resting on the sideboard. He remembered Vader taking it out from his cloak and examining it before placing it down where it now lay. In the midst of all that had happened they had both completely forgotten about it. He rushed over and the moment he picked it up he felt a sense of reunion. This weapon made him feel as though he was close to his father. He had never owned anything which had belonged to his father and somehow it felt like the spirit of Anakin Skywalker had clung to the weapon all these years.

It was now that Luke vowed to his father's spirit that he would not fail him. From this moment onwards he would fight to bring the Empire down.

He was just about to clip the weapon back to his belt when he remembered something Ben had told him back on the Falcon during his training. That a lightsaber blade would cut through anything it touched. He glanced at the sealed door then back to the weapon, a smile forming on his lips.

He was just about to rush towards the door when he heard something. "Luke? Luke? Are you there?" His heart leapt. That was Princess Leia's voice and it was coming from...The comlink! Heart pounding, he scrabbled at his belt and found it. Vader must have forgotten to tell the troopers to search him before bringing him here. "Your highness?"

"Luke! Oh, Luke, thank goodness! You're alive! We were so afraid you hadn't survived the explosion."

Luke grinned to himself. "I'm surprised by that myself. Guess I'm luckier than I thought," he said and recalled something Ben said earlier: _In my experience there is no such thing as luck_. It seemed that the aged Jedi had been marginally mistaken on that fact. Had there been no such thing, he would not be breathing right now.

He changed the subject, not wishing to think of Ben at this vital moment. "It's a good thing you didn't contact me a few minutes ago, or Vader would have heard."

The princesses' voice was suddenly full of concern. "Vader?! Did he harm you?" she demanded.

Luke decided not to worry her. "No lasting harm done, I promise you." He reached up to touch his neck which was still slightly sore but he was breathing more easily now. The flesh on his wrists were pink from the binders but that would surely fade in time.

"Luke, are you sure you're alright?" She pressed.

Luke sighed. "I'm alright." He continued speaking quickly, he could worry about his health later, there was a more important matter to come first. "What exactly is this crazy plan you've got? Why are you not heading back to the Rebel Base?" He asked, confused.

"We can't just leave you here, not after what you did for me and the Alliance. So I said we try to board the station and search for you but, the captain here suggested I try the comlink first." As she said this, Luke suddenly had an idea.

"Leia, you and Captain Solo try to keep them busy for as long as you can. And I'll try and get to a hangar bay. Once I do, I'll let you know and then you track my transmission and pick me up."

Leia's voice now had a trace of hope when she responded. "Ok Luke. We'll buy you as much time as we can, but what about you? Are you not in a prison cell?"

Luke smiled to himself again "No. I'm not in a cell but I have a means to escape. You both stand by and keep them as busy." He ended the transmission and pocketed the comlink.

He approached the door and activating his lightsaber he stabbed it through the door and Luke was amazed how easily it cut through the metal like butter. He sliced a round hole in the door big enough for him to get through and kicked the loose piece out. Peeping through he was relieved to find no guards in the corridor. He stepped through the hole and quietly made his way down the corridor. An alarm was blaring which probably explained why he heard far-distant hurried footfalls. He was going to have to be very cautious from now on to avoid being recaptured.

Luke didn't know how long Han and Leia would keep them busy, but the question still remained. How would he be able to be able to find a hangar bay and remain undetected? His answer came instantly the moment he peeped round the next sharp corner he came to. A little way down the next corridor was a single Stormtrooper standing guard next to a door. The idea of disguising himself again seemed the only option. Hiding just at the edge of the corner he called out trying to make his voice as low and as commanding as he could possibly make it.

"Hey!" Could anyone round there give me a hand with this?!" The clomping of the trooper's steps came closer and closer and the moment he came round the corner Luke activated his saber and ran it through the trooper just below the armpit where a large piece of the black under suit was visible but not so it poked through the other end.

The trooper clattered to the floor, dead. Luke ignored the shock of how easy it was to kill with the saber and quickly pulled the body off to the side and managed to remove the suit and armour and disguise himself. But just like the one from earlier, this trooper also was not as slim as Luke so the disguise was very ill fitting. They must do hell of a lot of training until they're all bulked up as they are, he thought as he strapped his lightsaber under the armour and picked up the blaster and the helmet. Once the helmet was on his head he hid the body in an alcove and continued on his way.

Before reaching the end of the corridor, Luke spotted a lift and as there was no one else in sight, he went in and decided to go down a few levels. If he had been in Lord Vader's office, it must have been a couple of levels above the hangar bays. He stood still as he descended until finally the doors opened onto a similar hall as before which also appeared deserted.

Stepping out, he began to wonder which way to try when he heard the sound of not one, but many approaching footfalls which seemed to be running. Quickly, he ducked out of sight in another alcove. Listening hard, Luke suddenly had another idea and waited until the group of troopers passed then quickly stepped out to run behind them. Luckily, none of them turned to acknowledge him so he must have blended in alright. So he ran with them down several corridors. Obviously, they'd had heat of the Falcon's attack. Luke was starting to worry about how much longer Captain Solo and Leia could stall them.

But his worries vanished when he saw the troops approaching a large doorway which looked familiar. The huge octagonal doorway looked like the hangar bay door he remembered from earlier.

Cautiously, Luke slowed his run and once he reached the doorway he stopped and saw that it was indeed the same hanger bay from earlier. It was all a blasted mess from the massive explosion and no one had seemed to bother to repair the damage yet. Walking through the large doorway he was relieved to see that there were no other troopers or Imperials in sight.

Stepping casually off to the side, Luke brought out his comlink and quietly informed Leia where he was.

"Thank goodness Luke. We've had to fight off almost a dozen TIE fighters already. This ship flies well considering how it looks." After a short pause she said "We have your signal Luke, and will be there soon."

Luke put the comlink away. Not long now. He told himself. Then suddenly he heard another alarm blaring. And a gnawing fear told him that Vader had possibly discovered his escape. "Come on!" he inwardly urged. "Come on!" Every second that passed with him still standing there put him in more danger if the princess and Captain Solo didn't hurry up.

Then at last the _Millennium Falcon_ came into view at the bay opening at the other end. Pulling off the helmet Luke bolted across the hangar just as the entry ramp of the ship opened and he felt relief washing all over him at his approaching escape.

"LUKE!"

The shout filled the whole hangar bay like the alarm which still blared. Luke turned round to see Vader standing in the doorway.. He did not advance, he just stood where he was, looking straight at Luke. And Luke felt his relief drain away, but looking back he saw that he was only halfway between the hanger bay doorway and the Falcon. And the Dark Lord surely wasn't very fast in that suit in the case of running.

He was about to bolt off towards the ship but Vader's voice suddenly spoke again and he froze, because this time his voice was inside his mind just like Obi-Wan's had been. "_Luke, you do not yet realize your importance. You have only begun to discover your power. Join me and I will complete your training. With our combined strength, we can end this destructive conflict and bring order to the galaxy."_

Luke whirled round facing Vader with defiant fire burning in his eyes. "I'll never join you!" He shouted.

_"If you only knew the power of the dark side,"_ Vader's voice responded before walking a little further into the hangar bay. Luke shuddered at the thought of using dark power, poisoning his soul and becoming just as evil as Vader. It would never happen, he would rather die than become anything like Vader.

Turning away he was just about to move his legs when that dark voice spoke in his head once again. _"Obi-Wan never told you the truth of what happened to your father."_

Luke felt his insides burn when Vader mentioned his father. He wanted so much to run but something was keeping his feet planted where they were in the middle of the hangar bay.

"He told me enough!" he barked back. Turning round properly he stared Vader right in those black eye sockets. "He told me you killed him."

_"No, I am your father."  
_

* * *

**Author's Notes  
**Hello there everyone. Hope you liked this new chapter. It's not one of my best I'll admit, but I hope you like it anyway. And I think this is the longest chapter of this fanfic.  
Thank you to **Carrie2sky** for beta reading this for me. And thank you to all of you for your reviews and for liking & following. Keep it going because then I'll know if you want to read more.

Kind Regards  
_**LouisaJane007**_  
_  
_


End file.
